A la poursuite des Cétioles
by Lovely Hatred
Summary: C'est la fête d'Halloween au château de Poudlard. Alors que tous les élèves sont réunis dans la Grande Salle, une jeune fille se promène dans les couloirs. Pourquoi ? OS


_Salut tout le monde ! J'ai écrit ce One-Shoot pour le jeu spécial Halloween sur le blog : challenge - os . skyrock . com . == enlevez les espaces si vous voulez voir le lien. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>C'était une date spéciale au château de Poudlard. Les élèves et professeurs s'étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour fêter la nuit d'Halloween. Patacitrouille, jus de citrouilles, flan et gâteau de citrouille, tout y était pour régaler les estomacs les plus gourmands. Tout le monde parlait dans le joyeux brouhaha de la pièce. Enfin presque tout le monde. Une jeune fille, dans une drôle de robe, déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle chantait une étrange chanson et laissait du sel derrière elle.<p>

Un jeune homme, voulant quitter cette ambiance de fête qui ne lui correspondait et l'étouffait, la croisa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luna ? Demanda-t-il curieux

-J'essaye d'attirer des Cétioles.

-Des quoi ?

-Des Cétioles. Ce sont des petites créatures vertes et poilus. Elles adorent le sel mais on ne peut en voir que le soir d'Halloween alors j'en profite.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, trop perplexe pour dire quelque chose. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, ainsi que sa réputation de loufoque et il connaissait aussi la plupart des créatures imaginaires qu'elle inventait mais il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler des Cétioles. Décidément, cette fille l'étonnait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé possible.

-Et toi Michael ? Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres pour Halloween ? Demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

-J'avais envie de changer d'air. J'aime avoir un peu de calme.

Luna sourit et ils marchèrent à moment côte à côte sans un mot. Soudain la Serdaigle se remit à chantonner. Michael l'écouta un moment mais ne reconnaissant pas l'air, il demanda :

-C'est quelle chanson que tu chantes ?

-Oh je ne sais plus. C'est une chanson qui parle d'Halloween, alors je me suis dit qu'elle attirerait peut-être plus facilement les Cétioles. Expliqua Luna

-Tu veux bien m'apprendre les paroles ?

-Bien sûr. Si on est deux à chanter, ils viendront peut-être plus facilement. Alors ça commence par : Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange où l'on aime les démons mais pas les anges ?_(1)_

Elle continua à lui apprendre la chanson et il la chanta avec elle dans les couloirs une bonne partie de la soirée. Il préférait ça à retourner tout seul dans son dortoir où il ruminerait ses pensées et il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Au moins Luna arrivait à lui changer les idées.

Soudain il y eut beaucoup plus de bruit. Des conversations et des rires bruyants se firent entendre. Le repas devait être terminé et les élèves rentraient sûrement dans leur salle commune. Ils croisèrent plusieurs groupes de Serpentard qui lancèrent à Luna quelques répliques acerbes mais cette dernière les ignora royalement, comme si elle ne les entendait pas.

-Michael !

L'interpelé se retourna. Cho lui faisait signe de venir entourée de son groupe d'amis. Il dit à Luna de l'attendre et alla voir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu rentres avec nous ? Demanda Cho

-Bah je suis avec Luna là. Partez sans moi, je vous retrouve dans la salle commune.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui oui. Allez-y.

-Euh, juste pour être sûre... On est pas en froid hein ? Malgré ce qui s'est passé, on est toujours amis ?

-Évidemment. Mentit-il.

Il retourna vers la jolie blonde et ils marchèrent un moment ensemble.

-Tu sais si tu veux aller les retrouver tu peux. Dit soudain Luna. C'est pas grave et c'est normal, ce sont tes amis.

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de passer cette soirée avec une toute nouvelle amie.

-Je suis ton amie ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Bien sûr. J'ai passé peu de temps avec toi mais je t'apprécie.

-Tu mens n'est-ce pas ? Tu essaie d'être gentil mais ce n'est pas pour moi que tu restes. J'ai raison non ?

-Je... C'est vrai que ce n'est pas que pour toi que je suis là mais je t'apprécie, je te le jure. En réalité, je sortais avec Cho et elle a rompu ce soir. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour pouvoir redevenir ami avec elle. Et ta présence me permet de penser à autre chose.

-Heureuse de pouvoir aider. Dit-elle en souriant. Je me demande pourquoi les Cétioles ne montrent pas le bout de leur nez. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur. Ou alors je n'ai pas pris du bon sel...

Elle continua à faire quelques suppositions sous l'oreille attentive de Michael. Certes Luna était un peu particulière, mais plus il passait du temps avec elle et plus il l'appréciait. Elle était une contradiction à elle toute seule. Il la savait très intelligente, sinon elle ne serait pas à Serdaigle, et pourtant elle croyait en des choses inimaginables. Il aurait pu passer une journée entière à essayer de la cerner. La voix rêveuse de Luna le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Oh pour rien ! Répondit-il en souriant. On retourne dans la tour ?

-D'accord. De toute façon, je crois que les Cétioles ne se montreront plus. C'est dommage.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle. Devant la porte, le heurtoir en forme d'aigle s'ouvrit et leur proposa une énigme.

-4² se promène dans une forêt. Au bout de 30 minutes il ressort de la forêt mais n'est plus que 4. Pourquoi ?

Les deux élèves réfléchirent pendant un moment puis Luna, tout sourire, s'exclama :

-Il est tombé à cause d'une racine.

-Bonne réponse. Vous pouvez entrer.

-Bien joué. La félicita Michael

-Merci.

La salle commune était quasiment vide. Seuls quelques élèves de quatrième année étaient encore réveillés et parlaient dans un coin discrètement. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le canapé et discutèrent un moment. Soudain Michael bailla.

-Tu as raison, on devrait aller se coucher. Dit alors Luna. Bonne nuit, et fais bien attention aux Joncheruines.

-D'accord. Fais attention toi aussi. Bonne nuit.

Il remonta dans son dortoir, mit son pyjama et s'endormit assez rapidement. Luna remonta elle aussi dans son dortoir. Elle dû enlever les quelques araignées que des élèves avaient cachées dans sa valise pour lui faire une blague avant de s'installer dans son lit confortable. Mais avant de fermer les yeux, elle se dit que Halloween avait été une bonne soirée. Certes, elle n'avait pas vu les Cétioles, mais elle s'était fait un nouvel ami et ça, c'était déjà suffisamment exceptionnel.

* * *

><p>(1) C'est le début de la chanson "Bienvenue à Halloween" de l'Étrange Noël de Mr. Jack<p>

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plû. N'hésitez pas à reviewer :D

Bon Halloween à tous et toutes !


End file.
